Starry Eyed
by MidCircleNine
Summary: 500word drabbleness for the prompt 'Stars'. Features the Doctor and Rose during a brief respite in one of their adventures.


**Title:** Starry-Eyed

**Author:** Mutantjedibauer

**Rating:** Less-than-G

**Word Count:** 523

**Spoilers:** Up to The Christmas Invasion.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own Doctor Who.. My sixteen-year-old-femininity has no bearing at all on this claim..

**Author's Note:** Written for the Happy!Who ficathon on timeandchips, for the prompt 'Stars'. My first 'ficathon'-prompted story. Written late at night/early in the morning, and since unbeta-ed, so anything you don't like is mine. Or, if you happen to, anything you do like. This is probably the fluffiest thing I've yet written. Pure fluff. The toothbrushes and toothpaste are 'round the corner at the store. I'll give you directions. Also stream-of-consciousness, because that's invariably what comes out when I begin writing. At least eight out of ten times. I cringed myself when I named it, but now that's what it's called and I'll have to live with it. Reviews are always welcome and will inspire the naming of constellations and stars after thy personage. Or, cookies. Whichever you prefer. The naming business may take a while, as many of said constellations and stars seem to already have names..

* * *

They were standing so close together. She let out a slow breath, trying to not make any noise but all she could hear anyway was the sound of her heart beating. Amazing that he didn't seem to notice. Amazing still that their pursuers didn't hear it either. Their small closet was dimly lit through the crack in the door and what must have passed for a window to someone but was clearly too small and narrow to be of any actual use. She could see a few furry leaves from a nearby tree and just the tiniest sliver of sky. She felt cheated. The sky here was so beautiful, with a huge sun that – despite its size and relative proximity – wasn't blinding and only gave off enough heat to allow life to thrive comfortably. She had decided to grab a light jacket before they left the safety of the TARDIS. Though now that jacket was a bit much.

They were so close.

She watched him, because really, what else was there to look at? She had glimpsed a tiny bit of their current abode before he had squeezed in beside her and hurriedly shut the door. Wasn't much interesting about it; your standard, run-of-the-mill, alien storage cupboard. Half the things in there she didn't recognise, and the other half she did and wasn't particularly enthused by. Either way, he was always infinitely more fascinating than anything else. He had his head right up to the door, flush with its surface, ears strained, eyes focused and bouncing all over the place as though he was able to somehow see through the doors and the walls right to their chasers.

And maybe he could.

Probably not. She dismissed the idea.

She certainly couldn't hear anything, even though by this point her heart had slowed down to a slightly more regular rate. Well, more of a resting rate. Regular just about equated to what it had been before. They were always running. She figured she'd probably run more with the Doctor than just about any other point in her life.

She'd always enjoyed running.

His eyes were sharp. She took advantage of their position – so close – to look at them. In the dim light, and helped by the thin line that was now streaming through the door as he cracked it to check the coast, she thought she saw stars in his eyes. And she did. Millions of stars and planets. Galaxies and worlds apart within the confines of those eyes. Past stars, future stars, constellations and configurations he'd told her the names of but she'd long-since forgotten, brain matter taken up instead with alien facts and figures, How to Fly the TARDIS: 101, and similar classes held out of necessity.

Something in her mind is telling her that this is a trick of the lights. That what she's calling 'stars' are really only shiny things being reflected. She chucks the voice away, never to be heard again. She knows, and always has known, that she travels with the man who holds the stars in his eyes, and she loves it.

* * *

Reviews are mana. Feed the muse. :) 


End file.
